


For Her

by Replica_Jester



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dark Ritual, F/M, NSFW, sort of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_Jester/pseuds/Replica_Jester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-minute writing challenege from tumblr. I think it actually took me 5:23, instead of 5 min flat. I listened to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKSMFF1e7VM"> this</a> for inspiration while writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her

His heart raced. His arms shook as she walked over. She deliberately swung her hips wide, a smirk playing on the corner of her lips. The closer she stepped, the farther back he pushed himself. When his head hit the wall, he squeezed his eyes tight. 

  
“Open your eyes, Alistair. This will not be as painful as I expect you imagine.”

He shook his head, pressing lids so hard he saw white. He felt like a bird in the presence of a tiger. He knew he was about to be devoured, and he was helpless against this beast.  
The end of the bed sunk in around his knees with her pressure. Unfamiliar fingers untied his small-clothes and yanked them out from under him. A grasp he dreaded closed around his manhood and stroked. The mouth he hated so much hugged his girth, coaxing him until he adjusted, became stiff to her touch.

"No no no! No no! Stop!“ he whimpered. He might as well have murdered Elissa himself. That’s how he felt as his body ached for this enemy as if he’d been possessed. He slapped a hand to his mouth as the Untrusted One commanded a moan of desire from him. Her weight moved over him. hands that did not belong on his body pressed on to his chest and plucked at his nipples. She was evil. This devilry would haunt him forever. He fought her movements, but soon urge fought him. He found himself rocking up into the heat of this foreign glove. 

A single tear escaped his eye he begged for forgiveness when the witch forced his seed from him in the most painful shower of ecstasy he’d ever fallen to. 

For her. So he could still wake up next to Elissa in ten years. 


End file.
